


Not Like the Movies

by porcelainanimals



Series: We're Growing Up Together [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Male Solo, Things get awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainanimals/pseuds/porcelainanimals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SnK kink meme fill. Armin and Jean have been dating for months and Jean's ready to take it to the next level, but Armin? Not so much. The first time things get a little hot and heavy in the bedroom, Armin breaks out into an uncontrollable fit of nervous giggles right as Jean's about to unzip his pants and has to excuse himself for half an hour to regain his composure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, my first work on AO3 is porn. This fandom, or more accurately, this pairing, has ruined my life. I haven't written smut in years, so hopefully this is alright! (Choosing those tags definitely made me blush though..) Modern!AU, set in high school since the characters are 15 in canon. I have this serious thing for AUs.
> 
> Prompt: Armin is anxious at the mere idea of physical intimacy, and tries to do everything according to books he has read, leading to some awkward moments. Jean eventually manages to relax him.

The first time things get a little hot and heavy in the bedroom, Armin breaks out into an uncontrollable fit of nervous giggles right as Jean's about to unzip his pants and has to excuse himself for half an hour to regain his composure. Jean is left sitting on the bed, staring at the place the blond had been occupying literally just seconds ago, with his shirt half on and an uncomfortable tightness in his jeans. He groans as he lets himself fall face first into a pillow that smells like Armin and quickly takes care of the situation by himself.

Armin can't look him in the eye when he returns, still red-faced and stuttering. 

"Well, I should go," Jean says, awkwardly trying to break the tension. "Mum's probably wondering where I am, and uh, yeah."

The blond looks up and the look in his eyes is conflicting. He wants Jean to stay the night, wants to wake up to him in the morning, brush their teeth together, and walk to school holding hands. On the other hand, he's not quite sure if he can handle close proximity after tonight's events, so he sighs and smiles wearily. "I'll walk you out."

They make their way to the door silently and Jean turns around to kiss Armin goodnight. It's sweet and short, and he has to exercise a lot of self-control he didn't know he had to pull away. "I-I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

"Night."

"Good night, Jean."

\---

"Oh my god, Armin, you look _awful_ ," Eren comments as his best friend appears, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Armin takes a seat at his desk and promptly lays his head down, mumbling softly. "Sorry, I didn't catch that?"

"Didn't sleep well last night," he groans, and it's true. He hadn't slept until near 4AM. After Jean had left, he had taken it upon himself to prepare himself mentally for their next encounter. Really, he _had_ wanted to further than kissing and light touching but when he had felt Jean's fingers slip under his waistband, something in him had cracked and he hadn't been able to hold back the giggles. Just thinking about the incident made him flush violently and he covered his face with his hands, hoping nobody had noticed.

"Was it Jean? Ow, Mikasa, don't hit me!"

"You deserved it."

"Come on, Mikasa! We all know Jean is a slimy little horseface with nothing but impure intentions for our innocent Armin..." His voice trails off as said boyfriend enters the classroom and makes a beeline for the trio. Eren gives him what he hopes is a very offputting glare, but Jean's as dense and ever and siddles up to Armin as if nothing's wrong. He runs his hands through the blond's hair.

"What's wrong?" He asks and Armin notes the tint of sincere worry in his voice. He looks up and smiles, shaking his head.

"Nothing. Just a little tired," he lies (well, it's not entirely a lie, right?) and reaches up to remove Jean's hand, tangling their fingers together instead. Behind them, Eren makes loud gagging noises.

\---

After school, Jean makes his way to Armin's locker and kisses his forehead as Connie distracts Eren. "Hey. Wanna get some ice cream before going home?"

"Yeah," he replies happily, leaning up to briefly brush their lips together before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and linking fingers with the brunette. He waves with his free hand, calling over his shoulder. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Eren yells something obscene but Armin's laughter covers it up and the pair make their way downtown. They buy ice cream from a stand by the park and take a seat in a secluded corner. They eat in silence for a while, before Jean turns to him. "So, tell me what's bothering you."

Immediately, the other flushes and looks the other way purposefully. "Nothing. Nothing's bothering me."

"You're a terrible liar," Jean sighs as he turns the blond to face him. "Come on. Tell me. Is it about last night?"

"No."

"It is, isn't it?"

Armin relents. Jean can be notoriously stubborn. "... Maybe."

"Come on, I told you already. It's fine."

Jean is doing his best to sound soothing but apparently, this is the breaking point for Armin, who suddenly wails. "No! It's not okay! I mean, it's not like I don't want to take our relationship further, it's just... It's just..."

He inhales deeply, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes and he wipes them away with the heel of his hand beacuse this isn't cool. He really, really likes Jean, and they've been dating for months. Jean's incredibly patient with him, always insisting on taking things slow because that's the way Armin likes it. Armin's the type who's happy with just being together, snuggling and sharing drinks and good morning texts. He knows Jean wants more and he's pretty sure he wants it too. He's just not sure _how_. Every time they push boundaries a little further, he chickens out, and for once, he wants to do something for Jean. 

"I'm serious. Stop worrying about it." Jean's voice is a little hoarse, the way it gets when he's trying to be tender. He quickly pulls Armin in for a quick kiss and presses their foreheads together. "Listen to me. We're not going to do anything you're uncomfortable with until you're ready. You don't have to push yourself for my sake."

Armin finally breathes and honestly, sometimes Jean makes him feel like it's too good to be true. He lifts his free hand to gently cup his cheek and smiles just a bit. "Thanks."

"I love you," Jean mutters gruffly, kissing him again. "Really, really love you."

"But I love you _more_."

\---

Alright. Armin can do this. Some of the sites had suggested that he practice by himself to prepare for the real deal and it seems like a good idea. He has read the wiki-how page on how to properly prepare himself for anal intercourse and he is ready. He's sitting naked on his knees on his bed, back stiff, and laptop out with a step-by-step illustration guide. He starts by thinking of Jean, his gentle touches, hot kisses and low whispers. He whimpers a little as he feels himself getting hard and he strokes gently. There's a bottle of lube that he eyes anxiously, a purchase made at a convenience store far, far away with his hood pulled as low as possible over his eyes, and before he loses heart, he pops open the cap and pours a liberal amount onto his palm. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes tightly, and reaches down to finger himself. He hisses as the cold gel touches heated flesh, shivering a little, but he's going to do this. He's going to do this for Jean. He slips one finger in, and it's not as bad as he expects it to be. _I can do this!_ he thinks excitedly as he lifts himself up slightly for better leverage, promptly loses balance, and topples off of his bed after some flailing. He lands with a loud crash on the floor and thanks the heavens that he's home alone.

"I can't do this," he groans breathlessly, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. 

\---

Armin looks as if he hasn't slept in weeks and Jean keeps sending him worried glances during math every time he sees him yawn, which is fairly often. When the bell rings, signaling lunch, he lets his head fall onto his desk, closing his eyes. Half an hour to nap. Jean moves in, but Eren and Mikasa make it to him first, and with a frustrated growl, he hangs back, hands stuffed in his pockets. 

"Are you okay?" Eren asks, frowning. He's pretty sure that Jean has something to do with it, but as far as he knows, the pair hasn't been arguing or anything. Armin's got the top grades in their year, so it's unlikely he's having trouble with school. Maybe family issues? "You can talk to us about it, you know."

The blond shakes his head. He does want to talk about it, but mentioning him and Jean getting naked together and doing things that weren't PG-13 was not a good idea around Eren. 

"At least eat," Mikasa offers, shoving a sandwich in front of him.

"I don't want it," he moans but the girl prods his nose with it until he relents. Sitting up, he takes the item and unwraps it slowly before taking a small bite. He chews thoughtfully as he scans the classroom, his eyes automatically drawn to Jean, who is talking to Marco and Reiner. A lightbulb goes off. Metaphorically, of course.

\---

"You want what?"

Reiner is trying his best to hide his surprise and Armin is beet red, hands clenched into stiff fists by his side.

"I-I need to borrow some adult videos from you. Of the homosexual variety, if you please."

"That's... I mean, I guess, sure?" The taller male stumbles over his words because sweet, innocent Armin Arlet is asking him for gay porn. It's been long established that he supplies the group with certain items that he was able to get with his definitely-not-illegally-obtained ID, and he's used to handing out magazines and such to the other guys, but... What, Jean wasn't satisfying him enough? "I guess, come over today and I'll lend you some DVDs?"

Armin breathes a giant sigh of relief and looks up at his peer with bright eyes. "Great! Thanks! I'll meet you by the gates after class then?"

"Sure," he replies, and tries to ignore the dirty glares Jean is sending him when the two of them leave school together.

\---

When he gets home, he runs up to his room, locks the door, and pours out his bag on top of his bed. Several bright DVD cases fall out and he spreads them out, trying his hardest not to blush from the covers alone. Reiner had asked him what he was looking for and when Armin hadn't known how to reply, the other just sighed and handed him some of his "softer stuff". After much deliberation, he picks out one out at random, inserts it into his laptop and presses play. He considers taking notes, but that might seem a bit prudish, so he resists the urge to pull out a pencil and some paper, and sits on his hands instead. 

The video starts out innocently enough, with some kisses that quickly evolve into wanton moans and panting. Clothes are shed and Armin can feel himself getting redder as the pair on-screen begin to press against each other. Suddenly, the camera pans to a close-up of a -

"No!" Armin shrieks, slamming down his laptop lid. There's silence and he feels incredibly foolish. If he gets this squeamish around videos, how is going to react when he sees Jean's? He falls backward onto his bed, careful not to land on any stray DVDs. He'll have to return those later. He's not even hard, just thoroughly embarrassed. 

The hours tick away and after dinner, he retreats into his room, and stares at the videos once more. Just one more try, he thinks, and selects a cover that features a handsome brunette with warm eyes that remind him of Jean's. With shaking fingers, he puts it in and clicks play. _Wow,_ he thinks. _He really looks like Jean._ He reaches behind him and grabs his pillow, hugging it to his chest and burying his face in it, realizing that it still smells like his boyfriend. Cheeks tinged with pink, he realizes he's getting hard, and the actor on screen moans as a skinny blond reaches down, the sound sending shivers down his spine. Armin's hand moves as well, clumsily unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down slightly so he can palm himself through his boxers. He lets out a breathy moan and closes his eyes. He can imagine Jean's arms wrapped around him, his lips pressed to back of his neck. Fingers slip under fabric and lightly brush against hard flesh before grasping it firmly. 

"More," the brunette demands and he cracks his eyes open slightly to see flushed faces. The blond whines as they grind their hips together and he pushes down his pants and underwear all the way, gasping as he returns to his previous ministrations, his movements a little awkward and slow. Heat coils in the bottom of his stomach, and it feels _good_. "Harder."

"Jean," he pants as his hand moves faster, gripping a little tighter. It's wet, he notes, but it's too late to be embarrassed, and he watches as the blond thumbs his head. He mimicks the motion and the sensation makes him throw his head back. He does it again, and he comes, body trembling. Exhausted, he flops against the wall in a daze, the DVD still playing in the background. He doesn't even know what's happening in the video anymore, but he grabs some tissues and cleans up the mess he made. After he's done, he falls back onto bed and is fast asleep in the blink of an eye.

\---

They're having a much-needed movie night, with Armin cuddled up against Jean and some action movie with lots of gratuitous explosions playing. He leans up to kiss the side of Jean's neck, nuzzling into him and finds himself being pushed back on the sofa, lips gently covering his own. Manhattan is being blown up by aliens as Armin wraps one arm around Jean's neck to pull him closer, opening his mouth slightly. Jean's hands are slowly wandering and although he shivers and gets goosebumps, he doesn't say anything, so the brunette takes it as a sign to move further. He slowly pushes up the blond's shirt, exposing a pale stomach, and moves down to press kisses against sensitive skin as Armin tries not to squirm too much lest he fall off the couch. His fingers work their way into short hair and pulls him up after a while to crush their lips together.

"Mhmm, feeling bold today?" Jean teases gently as he nibbles on an earlobe and relishes the sound of Armin's moan. He weakly swats at the taller boy, then settles for fumbling with Jean's pants. Much to his dismay, Jean pushes him back and gives him a curious look. "Whoa, whoa, are you sure?"

Armin's face is definitely pink and he looks away as he replies, pouting ever so slightly. "H-hurry up and let me before I change my mind."

The look on Jean's face is priceless and he can't help but laugh as the brunette leans down to kiss him like the world's ending. Fingers reach up to tweak one of his nipples and he moans into Jean's mouth. It's probably the sexiest thing Jean's ever heard and he's suddenly filled with an indiscribable urgency as his movements get a little bolder. He pulls back just slightly to pull off Armin's shirt all the way and the blond sits up to urge his away as well before they've fallen back onto the couch, kissing and touching and grinding against each other. Armin shyly runs his hands up Jean's bare chest, memorizing the way he feels under his palms and kisses his shoulder, his collarbone, his neck. Then, Jean is undoing his pants and pushing them off so that they bunch around his ankles, gently teasing the growing bulge through thin fabric. 

"Wait, wait," he gasps and Jean halts as if stunned.

"Sorry, too fast?" 

"No, no, I just, I just gotta..." Armin is having trouble thinking straight, but something seems a little off. "The bed. We have to do it on the bed."

Jean gives him a blank stare.

"I-I've been researching! The first time should definitely be on the bed!"

Jean doesn't know if he should laugh or scream with frustration, but Armin's just about to cite his sources when Jean quiets him with a kiss. "Ok, ok. I believe you. Come on, let's go."

His voice is low and it does strange things to Armin, who just nods, a little dazed as Jean helps him up. However, as he tries to take a step, he face plants himself into the floor, having forgotten about his jeans. At this point, Jean is laughing really hard and he tries to force it down as he offers a hand to the blond, who angrily swats it away, hikes up his pants, and stomps off toward Jean's bedroom. He sits down on the bed and proceeds to kick off his pants before rolling onto his back and the other joins him soon after, licking a trail up his neck and nibbling. Armin wraps his arms around broad shoulders and arches up so that their hips meet. He can feel a strange hardness pressing against him and it makes him blush.

"Oh," is all he manages before Jean slides a hand under his waistband and holds him. An incoherent stream of words fall out of his mouth as he begins to move, pumping gently, slowly, almost too slow, and he bites down on his lower lip because he's embarrassing himself. Jean's hand doesn't feel like his _at all_. He's bigger and there's callouses from sports that rub him just the right way, and he throws his head back, moaning loudly as Jean strokes him to climax. He lays there for a moment, panting heavily before he realizes that he's just come in his boxers and he hasn't touched Jean at all. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

Jean looks sorta dazed and he's staring at his hand. Armin flushes and lunges for a box of tissues that he thrusts into the other's chest. "Don't look at it! Wipe it off, wipe it off!"

His boyfriend just laughs and then raises it up to his mouth, licking one finger experimentally. Armin didn't know his cheeks could heat up this much. "That's - no!"

Then, he's pulling out a giant wad of tissues and quickly cleans up, tossing them carelessly in the general direction of the waste bucket before wriggling himself out of wet boxers. He places his hands on Jean's hips, undoing his pants quickly and tugging them down. He can't help but just stare for a moment, before he remembers what he's supposed to do and tentatively wraps his hand around Jean, squeezing slightly before he begins to move it up and down. He slides his palm over the head, just like they did in the videos, and Jean bucks into his hand, his breath hitching in his throat as he bites down on Armin's neck.

"Seriously, I'm going to come in like, two seconds if you keep doing that," he whispers breathlessly as he does his best to hold back. Armin has this way of making him come undone and it's terribly hard to keep himself in check. The blond just laughs.

"That's okay. I didn't last very long either," he mumbles as he repeats his actions and, true to Jean's word, the other comes. They lay there, panting for a moment, foreheads pressed and eyes closed, before Jean sits back a little and Armin's eyes widen. "You.. You're still.."

"Don't say it." Jean's cheeks are bright pink and he looks off to the side, brow furrowed. It's pretty flattering, Armin thinks, as he gets onto his knees to kiss him. Jean leans into the kiss for a moment before breaking it off and he looks slightly conflicted. "Hey, do you think... I can..."

Armin tilts his head to the side and Jean's not sure how he can say this without embarrassing himself to the next world, so he just slips a hand around Armin's waist, slides it down and gently prods at his entrance. His voice is barely a whisper. "Can I?"

"I..." Armin blushes again and hides his face in Jean's shoulder. "If... You want to, yeah."

Jean is prepared. He's got three types of lube and two types of condoms to choose from, and Armin looks at them before randomly picking up a tube and tossing Jean a packet, who tears it open eagerly. Armin lies back, closes his eyes, and spreads his legs. He flips open the lid, pours some on his fingers and reaches in between his thighs. Jean's heart nearly stops at the sight.

"Armin!" He splutters, grabbing at the blond's wrists, condom flying who knows where. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I've got to prepare myself! The book said..." His cheeks are bright red. Jean snorts nervously and presses a gentle kiss on the top of his knee.

"As much as I like it, I don't think I'll be able to hold back if I see you... Acting like that."

"What, it's embarrassing for me too!"

Jean laughs nervously as he pours lube in his own palm. "Let me do it?"

The other obliges, shifting slightly so he can reach better, and shivers as a finger that isn't his own slips inside of him. Jean kisses the inside of his thigh reassuringly as he pushes in slowly, wiggling it slightly, and Armin's breathing has quickened. "It feel ok?"

Armin nods wordlessly, his hands bunched up in the sheets. It feels weird. He hadn't experimented much in this area, having been too embarrassed to do much. But knowing it's Jean... Another finger enters and he whimpers. Jean stops moving immediately and the blond shakes his head. "K-keep going. I think... Maybe... Move - Push a little deeper... And ahh, stretch it a little."

Jean obediently scissors his fingers slightly before pushing further and Armin shudders. He doesn't say anything though, and the brunette takes this as a sign to go on. He puts in one more finger, pressing gingerly. He doesn't know much about this other than what he's learned from the pornos he's seen, but it doesn't look all that comfortable, so he reaches up with his other hand to distract Armin. His actions are rewarded with breathy moans that send his blood rushing south and he's not sure how much longer he can take this as his fingers begin to move in and out. It's not a horrible feeling, Armin thinks. After a while, he deems Armin prepped enough. His hand is cramping, but he won't tell him that. "Ok?"

He nods and props himself up on his elbows just to see Jean rip open another packet with his teeth and nervously roll it on. The sight is pretty arousing and he reaches down to touch himself just a little. Jean is afraid he's going to come, but he swallows, positions himself with his hands on thin hips, makes eye contact, and he presses in gently. 

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to break," Armin groans right away and Jean yanks himself back, a horrified expression on his face. 

"Are you ok? Oh man, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. We don't have to do this tonight. We can wait until you're ready. Baby, I'm sorry...!"

"You twit, I didn't say stop! Keep going! Just... Maybe add some more of...?" 

Jean is skeptical but Armin keeps swatting at his face weakly, so with a deep breath and a generous amount of lube, he tries again, and this time makes it in half way. The blond's chest is heaving with the effort, his fingers twisted in the sheets below and Jean gently reaches over to unclench them. He presses their lips together softly. Armin is unbelievably tight, almost uncomfortably so, and he's terrified that he's pushing him too far. "Let me know if you want to stop. Seriously."

"N-no... Wikipedia said it would hurt... I just have to, you know, uhm, relax."

He tries his best not to snort and it comes out as a strange choked giggle. Of course, Armin has studied this extensively, and he waits for the ok before pushing him in all the way. It's hot inside and probably the best thing he's ever felt. He moans appreciatively, fighting the urge to push him faster. Armin, unfortunately, doesn't feel the same way. It's definitely something he's never felt before, but it's not exactly... Good. He feels like he's slowly being ripped apart from the inside and has to keep reminding himself to just breathe, to relax. It'll feel good eventually. Jean seems to be enjoying himself, at least, so he urges him to continue - slowly, though. Jean pulls out just a bit, then pushes in, panting heavily. 

"You've gotta find the... The..." Armin can't think. Not when there's something the size of the Empire State Building inside of him. "The _thing_."

"Armin, babe, I have no idea what you're talking about." Is his boyfriend going delusional from the pain? Armin hisses. Why doesn't he know? 

"Get me my phone, I'll look it up."

"Are you serious right now? Your phone's downstairs. What is it? Describe it to me."

"It's supposed to feel good," Armin whines, just a little sadly. "You know. A place in _there_ that's supposed to feel _good_."

Jean pauses and racks his brain before he faintly remembers a video aptly named Pleasing Prostate Pleasures. "Your prostrate?"

"Yes," he moans. "Find it, please. Before I die."

He really hopes Armin is joking, but he looks miserable, so he quickly pumps Armin a few times before trying his best to remember the porno. He's not sure how much he can do at this point, but he'll try for Armin's sake. At least the blond is relaxing a bit and he continues to palm him as he begins to moan softly. Jean takes the opportunity to thrust a little deeper, a little harder, and then Armin cries out.

"What? What?! Does it hurt? What did I do?"

Armin's mouth has fallen open and he can't find the words. He gulps. "Again."

Again? Was it a, yes, that felt good, do it again sort of again? Or a, if you do that again, I'm going to die sort? Hopefully the first, because Jean does it again, then again. He sort of can't stop at this point, pleasure taking over reason, and Armin is moaning, so that's a good sign. Thin arms have come up to grip at shoulders, fingers digging in, but the pain is dulled underneath how _good_ he feels right now. Gods, he's inside of Armin and everything is hot, slick, and perfect. The blond shifts his hips a little and suddenly, he's crying out again like before.

"J-just like that. Please-" 

Jean pretty much loses it at that point and he's going at it harder than before as he kisses Armin over and over. "Y-yeah, that feels good. Armin, oh _Armin_ , it's..."

"Yeah, I know," is the breathless reply as he feels a large hand wrap around him, pumping to the time of his thrusts. It _does_ feel good, just being with Jean, and he knows he's close. He can barely breathe, barely think, so he just reaches up to tug at Jean's hair a little, hoping he understands. 

"Me too," Jean moans hoarsely as he continues to move, trying his best to coordinate his hand but it's hard to think when Armin's all around him, one leg wrapped around his waist, looking absolutely _delicious_ sprawled out like that. It's urgent and a little rough now, and just like that, they come nearly simultaneously. Jean thrusts in one last time before pulling out. He ties the condom and tosses it off the bed before flopping down next to Armin. The room is silent, save for the sound of their breathing, and he's getting sleepy. A voice in the back of his head says he should probably shower, but all he wants at the moment is some cuddling. 

"That wasn't like what the Internet said at all," Armin suddenly comments and then they're both laughing uncontrollably, hands linked, and everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes about this particular AU:
> 
> -Armin lives with his grandfather as his parents are always abroad, but said grandfather is usually out as well.  
> -Reiner has a fake ID but nobody ever questions him, because he looks of age. As a result, he got pressured into being the porn distributor to the group.  
> -This story occurs on a Saturday night. On Monday, Armin is still limping and Mikasa has to physically restrain Eren. Everybody knows what they've been up to because they're really awkward and cute and bubbly around each other.
> 
> Any comments or prompts for future fics are welcome! I'd definitely like to explore this AU a little more!


End file.
